


Chat Gets A Hug

by emeraldlilie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldlilie/pseuds/emeraldlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir stops thieves from braking into Boulangerie Patisserie, Marinette thanks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat Gets A Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my very first foray into the Miraculous world, so it's very short but hopefully sweet. I just love these characters but haven't been able to force myself to put them through pain or otherwise yet, I'm sure it'll come though. If you see any errors feel free to point them out, and as always comments and kudos are love. Enjoy!

\- Chat Gets A Hug -

There were nights when Chat Noir just couldn’t stay inside. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop he’d circle the city. There was seldom an Akuma attack at night but there was still crime and other situations of danger to be dealt with. On circling past the school he noticed a group all in black and unlike himself they were far from stylish. He kept a cat’s eye view and tracked their progress, stopping in front of a very familiar building, the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie that Marinette’s family owned and lived above.

At the break of glass he was on them, they were no match for his strength, two being knocked out from his landing on them alone. The third went down with an easy punch, the fourth tried escaping into the bakery, screaming at Chat to ‘stay away’. It was times like this he liked to flash his cheshire grin, for a moment he thought the would be thief had fainted at the sight, but looking behind the limp form he saw Mr. Dupain-Cheng standing in pajamas and robe, holding a rolling pin. Chat nearly laughed, if only his Lady could of seen this. He noticed Marinette on the stairs above her father’s shoulder and bowed.

“Purrhaps we should alert the police? I’m sure they’ll have a nice place for these gentlemen to nap.” To his relief she got the message and vanished back upstairs, no need for her to see such a thing.

After the criminals were carried away and making sure the hole in the door was properly boarded Chat went to take his leave.

“Chat.” The voice came from above, looking up he saw Marinette looking down from the balcony roof, easily leaping up he landed on the railing.

“Princess, you shouldn’t watch such unpleasant things.” She cocked her head to the side for a moment a bemused smile on her face, not a look he was accustomed to seeing on Marinette. She seemed to regain herself, shaking her head and approaching him.

“I just wanted to say thank you. For stopping those thieves, for protecting my family. I was worried about what my father would do, so thank you.”

“You’re very welcome Princess but think nothing of it, it’s why I’m here.” He stepped down from the rail and bowed again.

“Oh you foolish cat, just take the compliment.” And with a speed and assurance he wasn’t used to she had her arms wrapped around him. For a split second he attempted to release himself, just catching the mix of worry and relief on her face, the tear threatening to slip from her closed eyes. Smiling slightly he decided a hug from Marinette was no where near the worst thing in the world and wrapped his arms around her petite body.

“Thank you M’ Lady.”

~ fin ~


End file.
